It's My Life
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: A collection of poems  some with follow up chapters  about Danny's thoughts... And actions. Review.. Flame, it doesn't matter. Thanks to Codiak! Tell me if you think any are confusing. Tell me you favorite part, too!
1. Chapter 1

Who are you

To tell me what's right or wrong?

Who are you

To tell me how to live my life?

I've tried to live through this pain

I've tried so hard to make the best of it

But, I'm tired of living a life of continuous lies

I'm tired of living as someone I'm not

Hiding behind a shell of a person who doesn't exist anymore

I've drifted from the friends I had

The life I knew

But, it's too late to go back now

I'm in too far

The only way to get out

Is to end it all

To sever the ties that kept me to this world

Just a gental push

A small step

A movement of my hand

And I'm gone

But who would care?

As I stand alone

Stronger than ever before

There's no one below me

No one who really cares

Faces of strangers

No one cares

Falling down...

Closer...

Closer...

The note I had written

It says it all

"Do you die before you hit the ground?

No. You're dead before you ever jumped"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Codiak!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny watched the world below him, still slowly moving along. Cars drove by as normal. Pedestrians walked briskly to get home. School had just ended, Danny realized. He had skipped today, though.

Danny climbed up onto the ledge of the building, getting a better view of the city below him. The wind blew his hair around and he shivered. Amity Park was supposed to have rain tonight, so the temperature was dropping. He looked down as a woman screamed and pointed at him. A few faces looked up to see what she was looking at, and when they all saw Danny, they stopped and stared, wanting to watch the boy kill himself.

Danny thought it was sick. How could someone want to watch a person's life shattering around them, to the point where they have nothing left? Their only solution being death? It was sick.

By this time, it had started to drizzle and a small croud had formed a semi-circle on the side walk. A few people had their phones up by their ears.

_Could they be calling 9-1-1? _Danny wondered. _No, because no one cares._

Down by the street, he could make out a few faces. He saw Dash holding hands with Paulina. He saw Kwan with his arm around Star. He saw complete strangers. No one that mattered.

_This proves it. _Danny thought. _No one really cares._

Danny felt hot tears start streaming down his face. His tears mixed with the cold rain, making it impossible to tell how much he was crying. But, he didn't care anymore.

It was over.

He heard approaching sirens blaring from a few streets down, but they were too late. Danny had already jumped.

The ground rushed up to meet him, the people becoming blurs. He could hear faint screams, but nothing was louder than the wind rushing past his ears. He closed his eyes, and waited for the end.

Danny Fenton hit the groud.

Danny Fenton didn't move.

Danny Fenton was dead.

He had committed sucide today.

The few classmated and by standers who had seen his death had watched the small note fly out of his pocket and land near Dash. Dash picked it up and read it aloud so everyone could hear Danny's last thoughts.

"Do you die before you hit the ground?

No. You're dead before you ever jumped."

The next few days were painful for the Fenton family and sad for his fellow classmates.

But, time went on.

Danny became a memory; a face of a stranger.

Danny Fenton was gone and forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

It's hard to get through each day, now.

Each minute passing like hours.

Can't you hear me, now?

My screams can't break the silence.

The day moves on, now.

My tears long forgotten.

Do you see me, now?

I'm invisible in your eyes

I need your help, now.

But, you're not coming.

You're too caught up in your own life, now.

And I can't be selfish.

We've drifted apart, now.

And I know I can't change it.

Can't you tell I'm hurt, now?

These scars won't heal.

Why won't the pain stop, now?

I don't know.

No one knows, now.

It's my unanswered question,

That's killing me, now.

I need you with me.

But, who cares, now?

Because you don't.

I'm ready to fall, now.

To see the ground coming to meet me.

I'm ready to pull the trigger, now.

To let the blackness greet me.

I'm ready to die, now.

I'm tired of this never-ending cycle.

I'm sick of the lies, now.

The truth never spoken.

I'm ready to tell the world, now.

To have them know who I really am.

I'm going to leave this world, now.

And see what happens next.

Good-bye, now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, Codiak.**

**tokioHotelgirl98: Yeah, I was thinking of putting that song up for that chapter, but i wanted it to stay a poem with a follow up story... ALthough I had that song on repeat while writing all these chapters :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny walked into the school, wet from the pouring rain. He shook his head and sent water droplets flying all over Sam, who had walked over to him when he hadn't been paying attention.

"Gee, thanks Danny," Sam said sarcasticly and smiled. God, Danny would give anything to see her smile all the time. She was so beautiful...

"You're extremely welcome, Sam!" Danny exclaimed just as sarcasticly as her. Sam laughed loudly and he couldn't help but laugh, too. Her laugh was infectous and beautiful.

Sam was just about to say something when her phone went off. She looked at the text and she smiled to herself. She looked back up at Danny who was feeling kind of awkward. Sam smiled even wider and showed him the text.

"Hey hun. I love you so much. 3 Meet me in the cafeteria and we'll have some fun ;) Sending all my love, Adam 3"

_Adam. Always Adam. He's always there when I want to talk to Sam. Just me and her..._ Danny thought. _But, Sam's happy with him, and that's all that matters, I guess..._

"Well, I got to go meet Adam, Danny! See you... Sometime. I'm going out with Adam this afternoon, so i'll have to miss the park with you and Tucker." Sam said as she smiled and jogged off in the direction of the cafeteria. So far, that was the longest he'd seen Sam since she'd gotten together with Adam. Why couldn't she tell that he loved her?

Danny sighed. He hadn't been seeing much of Tucker lately, now, either. He had joined this club where her stayed after school from 3:15 through 6:30. And on weekends, most of the time, Tucker didn't want to hang out. And Danny didn't know why...

"Hey, Fentonia!" An all-too-familiar voice said.

"Dash, please not now." Danny pleaded. He didn't want to go through this right now.

"Sorry, Fenton, but I get to decide when i do and don't beat you up. " Dash smiled cruelly as he pushed Danny up agaist the lockers. Danny cringed, because he knew all too well what was going to happpen next. He braced himself for punching. He was beaten until he knew he had a large bruse on his torso. Dash laughed and dropped Danny to the floor as he walked away. Danny just layed on the ground, too hurt to get up. He knew he could easily hurt Dash, maybe even kill him, but he didn't want to become like Dan. Danny shuddered at the thought.

Danny decided not to go to class. He walked out the front doors of the building and out into the bright sunlight of Amity Park. But Danny didn't notice how cheery the world seemed. He walked to his house in silence, knowing his mom, dad, and jazz were out at a ghost hunting convention and wouldn't be back until later that night.

At his house in his room, Danny sat down on his bed after throwing his book bag on the floor. He slowly unwrapped the shoelaces that were tied to his wrists to reveal red, deep gashes. He winced as another wound opened up and started to bleed again. The looked as the older, white scars were fading. The oldest scars were from a year ago, when he first cut.

Danny didn't realize it, but he had started crying.

His parents were never home, and when they were, they hardly talked to him because they thought who he was, was wrong. He had told his parents that he was bisexual, and they had thought it was wrong.

Jazz had left him to become a psycologist and ghost hunter in her free time.

Sam had left for her asshole boyfriend that only wanted her for sex and make out sessions. When Danny had told her this, he was slapped in the face and ignored for a few weeks.

When people at school had found out about his sexuality, he had been, and still was, made fun of.

It had hurt Danny.

And now, Danny couldn't take it. He couldn't take any of it.

Danny ran down stairs and into the kitchen. He reached under the counter where her knew a gun would be. When he felf the cold metal in his hands, he pulled back. The black gun stared back at him. He knew the gun was loaded. All he had to do was pull the trigger...

Danny didn't think twice.

He walked into the living room with the gun held casually in his hand. he sat down in the arm chair and held his right hand with the gun to his right temple. He smiled a sad smile that no one would see, and he pulled the trigger.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz walked in to the house at around seven that night.

On the couch layed Danny, gun still losely held in his hand, blood dripping from his chin.

Maddie fell to her knees, sobbing.

Jazz started crying.

Jack called 9-1-1 and teared up.

Now, Danny Fenton's body is gone.

Now, everyone has mooved on.

Danny is just another teen suicide, along with the other hundreds of teenagers who had lost the will to go on.

Danny Fenton is gone and forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom**

**THANKS TO CODIAK!**

I've done nothing wrong

I've tried my best

But you push me harder

And I can't do any better

I'm sorry if I dissapoint you

But, right now I really don't care

I'm doing what's good enough for me

It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else

I'm happy with who I am

Why can't you see that?

I'm happy with my life

I've saved so many people

So get off of my case

Because you'll never know what I've been through

What I've done

The sacrifices I've made

All for everyone else

So I'm pretty damn happy with myself

You can leave if you don't like it

I'm not forcing you to stay

Even without you here

I'll find my own way

I can handle myself

I can manage my life

I don't need you here

Always by my side

I've done some growing up

And I've realized I'm alright with this life

I'm sorry if you're not

But it doesn't matter

Your opinion won't phase me

Your logic isn't changing me

And, don't worry

It never will

Just let me live my life

And make my own decisions

Because I'm pretty happy

With the way my life turned out

Thank you very much.

**Haha I wish I could actually say that to my parents XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**DIsclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom... Never will.**

**Thanks to Codiak!**

Danny walked in from school with his report card in hand. He sighed. Two D's, one F, one C, and, surprisingly, one B. That's the highest grade he's gotten all year. Because of ghost fighting, Danny would be up all hours of the night, getting no sleep whatsoever. Then that lead to falling asleep in class. Falling asleep in class meant not taking notes and/or detention. Because of ghost fighting, he'd miss detention, and get another. And because he didn't take notes, that meant he couldn't study. And Danny would have multiple detentions to make up, too. He just couldn't win.

But, it doesn't matter. Because ghost fighting was a way of helping people, even though he didn't get any praise from doing it. Danny smiled at the thought of being someone's hero.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his bag onto the kitchen counter, possibly able to do some homework.

"Oh, sweetie," Maddie said, running up the stairs in her blue jumpsuit. "I heard you got your report card! Let me see!" She said, her voice overflowing with enthusiasm. Danny gulped and reluctantly held it over, mumbling a soft 'here'. Her eyes scanned his grades and he smile slowly vanished from her normally perky face. She looked back at Danny, her eyes filled with sadness, confusion, and worst of all, dissapointment.

"Honey, how did this happen? You go upstairs to do your work, you study, you sleep, but I get comments from almost all your teachers saying the opposite? You don't turn in homework, you fail most of your tests, you fall asleep in class-" She gasped. "You even cut most your classes? Daniel Fenton! I am so dissapointed!" Maddie said, her voice rising at each word. Danny flinched back, but remained quiet. He looked down at his feet, not daring to meet his mom's eyes.

He wanted to tell her, then and there, but something was holding him back. Maybe it was the memories of his parents saying how they wanted rip Danny Phantom apart 'Molecule by molecule'. Or maybe because he thought it would be another reason for his parents to think of him as a dissapointment.

Danny hadn't realized Maddie was yelling at him until he had gotten out of his thoughts.

"You are a failure now! You are making us look bad! Can you honestly tell me you're _happy_ with your life?" Maddie finished yelling. As she was speaking, the anger had been rising from him.

"Yes! I can! I am honestly happy with the way I live! it's my own choice, my own decisions! What choices I make doesn't affect your life so why does it even matter to you? I've done so much in my life, and made so many sacrifices, but no one knows that! They only think of themselves! I'm happy with what I do and it doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else! So, get. Off. Of. My. Case!" Danny yelled back furiously to his mother. He grabbed his back pack and stormed out of the kitchen to his room.

_It's my life. It's __my descision!_ Danny thought as he slipped into unconsiosness.

_My descision..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Danny Phantom...**

What have we come to,

When laughter covers up our tears?

What do we have,

When the trusted become enemies?

Depression behind locked doors,

Not allowed to show his face.

We reach out for help,

Fall back for support,

But we lose our grip,

We fall to the ground.

So many choices to make,

So many roads to choose,

Never knowing which to follow.

Our mind has lost all sense of direction,

Walking in circles,

Repeating the worst.

Help has misguided judgement,

Blinded by expectations and dependance.

When will we leave the repitition?

When will we break our bonds?

When darkness covers all light,

Our souls break free.

Ripped from our being,

The pain and sorrow is.

Gone are we,

Forever from this world.

Behind is the sadness,

The insanity.

Eternity awaits,

With arms wide open,

Death welcomes us,

As if he were waiting.

Our new beginning,

Our chance to restart.

Gone is the past,

Only shadows of the hurt remain.

Death has come,

Free is the body and mind.

**I really liked the part where the poem goes:**

**"Gone are we,**

**Forever from this world."**

**TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART!**

**You know, I don't think these poems ever were Danny's... They are my thoughs...**

**I'm not gonna do follow up chapters anymore... just poems.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Again.

And again.

Repeatedly.

I don't stop.

I can't.

And I don't care.

I wouldn't want to stop anyway.

No one knows.

No one cares.

It doesn't matter.

What does?

I don't know.

I shouldn't be like this.

I should be happy.

But I'm not.

I won't be.

Never again.

I deserve this.

I'm a freak.

I'm alone.

No one understands.

If I was an open book,

A display for all,

I'd be the greatest mystery.

Would I be missed?

I like to think so.

But it scares me to know that I might not be.

But if I was,

They'd move on.

They'd be okay.

I'll stay away,

So they won't hurt as much when I leave.

I promise.

And this is a promise I intend to keep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom**

White and black,

Day and night,

It's who we are,

And can never be.

Dreaming is for children,

Full of love and passion.

Reality is for us,

With cruelty and hate,

The cold truth of life.

The lines of right and wrong,

Blurred and indefined.

Sometimes we pretend,

Go back to the joy we felt,

But reality grabs us with his iron grip,

And we can't escape.

Loneliness is our only true friend,

Constintly there,

A solid figure in a swirl of changes.

We lose some,

We gain some,

But what does it matter in the end?

We are all the same.

Looking for love;

Looking for family;

Looking to live.

We all want the same,

Though our veiws are vairied.

When death takes us;

When he carries us home;

We have nothing.

We only have who we are.

Possesions don't matter,

We need nothing thats replaced.

Only who we really are,

But could never be.


End file.
